


Somnophilia

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Attempted Murder, mentioned necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal, who has been having sex with most of his Earth Villains, agrees to try something new with Black Hand.





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Note the warnings. It's Black Hand, I don't know what else could be expected of him.

Green Lantern moaned again. 

William pulled back, shooting a glare at the man. The hero had offered to have sex with him, since, apparently, he had been sleeping with his other villains, William had agreed. He did not like being the last person picked. 

Sonar had been getting insufferable about it when they were in the yard together. Sonar was annoying, William doubted that anyone would care if he killed him. He would have to wait until after he had bragged about this though. 

He didn't feel like bragging, so far, this had been the least arousing sex that William had ever indulged in. Green Lantern kept moving and making noises. It was incredibly annoying. 

"Stop." He said, and Green Lantern squirmed away, letting William's cock slip all of the way out of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking concerned. "Y-you- Do you have to be so noisy?" He didn't like his stutter, it was an embarrassing trait in a villain, the others always mocked him for it. William ignored it, he'd kill them all eventually. 

The other man looked hurt, and if William were even a slightly more compassionate person, he would probably have felt guilty. As it was, though, he didn't feel much of anything. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Green Lantern asked, biting his lower lip. 

"Yes. The noises you're making are annoying, and you're moving around too much. How am I supposed to get off like this?" 

Green Lantern was silent for a long while, so long that William thought that he'd been offended and was going to leave. William thought about apologizing, but he'd only been honest. 

Then the Lantern laughed. "Oh, I get it. You have a somnophilia kink." 

No. Absolutely wrong. 

William blinked. It wasn't a good idea to explain that. "S-sure." He tried to smile. 

The brunet patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I'll consent. You can fuck me while I'm asleep." 

* * *

Even though the Lantern had said that, he'd still been awake and aware for several hours afterward. William was forced to engage in several conversations before the man got the hint that he didn't want to talk, and he was starting to get impatient. 

He was grumbling to himself so much he almost didn't notice the slowed breathing coming from the bed next to him. Of course, William would have preferred there to be no breath at all. 

William resisted the urge to prod him. 

He also resisted the urge to wrap his hands around Green Lantern's throat and squeeze. 

At least Green Lantern was quiet now, he thought, running his hand down his still warm cheek. 

Careful not to wake the other man up (he didn't know when he'd get to sleep again), William maneuvered the hero onto his front and pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. 

He had been worried, worried that pushing into Green Lantern would wake him up, or worse, that he'd make those annoying pleased noises even in his sleep. William wouldn't even have been able to pretend if he did that. 

But the Lantern was silent, and William gave a groan of pleasure as he slid into him. The tight channel was warm, but there wasn't exactly much he could do about that. 

Unless... 

The image of choking the life out of Green Lantern floated around behind William's eyes. Really, it would be the man's own fault, he was sleeping with people who had made it clear that they wanted to kill him. If Bito, or Neal, or Abel... how many of them had taken him? If any of them had been smarter, they could have gotten rid of a significant thorn in their sides, but they were stupid, so William would be the one to kill him. 

His fingers found their way to the man's throat, and he squeezed. The man made a few choking noises in his sleep, and then his eyes snapped open. He struggled, but William kept his hands in place. He didn't even slow his thrusting. 

Green Lantern made several wild blows at him, trying to make him let go, it was annoying how even in the moment of death, all that William could see was stubbornness in his eyes. Too bright, Green Lantern had always made things too bright. One of the blows connected and the brunet had shoved him off, but not before William's cum painted his insides. 

The hero had pointed his ring at him, and William had fled into the night. 

He knew that he'd never get a second chance, but that was fine, he'd be able to kill his old enemy soon, and then he could do whatever he wanted with him. 


End file.
